The Just King
by KaitlynRae99
Summary: Kahlan Young is the Truth Queen of Narnia and a year after they left Narnia, Kahlan and The Pevensies return. For them, one year has past but for Narnia, it's 1300 years. *Based on Prince Caspian*
1. Magic

**"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE** going!" A man shouted when he was force to stop his car in front of Lucy and I.

"We're sorry" We shouted back and continued to run across the road. It's been a year since we left Narnia. We spotted Susan with a boy. She looked quite annoyed and I heard her say something about someone named Phyllis. "Susan!" Lucy said when we got closer.

Susan turned towards us looking relieved at an excuse to leave. "You better come quickly" I said. Susan grabbed her things and together we run across the street towards to train station.

When we got inside, I immediately saw the fight Peter was in had gotten worse. Peter looked at us and Susan gave him a disappointed look. I was pushed aside by Edmund as he went to join the fight. "Edmund!"I shouted to him but that didn't stop him from helping Peter.

Two soldiers came and broke up the fight while everyone else quickly ran off to avoid getting into trouble. Susan, Lucy, Peter and I were sitting on a bench with our luggage lying on the sides of the bench. Edmund placed his luggage next to mine and sat down on the right of me. "You're welcome," Edmund harshly said to Peter. "I had it sorted" Peter said before he stood up and stood in front of us.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked in a motherly tone. "He bumped me," Peter said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked in disbelief. "No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter explained to us.

Edmund and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Really, is it that hard to just walk away?"I asked Peter and he turned to me and stared at me with an angry expression. "I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter demanded.

"We _are_ kids." Edmund said in an obvious tone. "Well I wasn't always." Peter said and he was right, we weren't always kids.

"It's been a year," He said as he sat down in between Lucy and I. "How long does he expect us to wait?"Peter asked us.

Edmund grabbed my hand in comfort because he knew how Narnia was a tough subject for me to talk about. "I think it's time to expect we live here now. It's no use pretend we're any different."Susan said and crossed her arms.

I rested my head on Edmund's shoulder and looked down at the ground. "Oh no," Susan suddenly said softly.

I looked at Susan in confusion. Susan turned to the rest of us "Pretend you're talking to me." She told us. I raised an eyebrow at Susan.

"We _are_ talking to you." Edmund and I said in unison. Susan gave us a do-you-think-I'm-stupid look. "Ow!" Lucy suddenly shouted and jumped off the bench.

"Quiet Lu," Susan demanded. "Something pinched me."Lucy informed us. I suddenly felt a pinch and I automatically at the same time as Peter. "Hey, stop pulling." Peter accused Edmund.

"I'm not touching you."Edmund said to his brother annoyed. Suddenly Susan and Edmund were off the bench. "What is that?" Susan asked us. "Feels like magic," Lucy said and smiled at us all.

"Quick everyone hold hands."Susan told us. Edmund quickly grabbed my right hand while Peter grabbed my other. A violent wind blowing through the tunnel as the train passed and pieces of the tunnel were ripped apart by it. Suddenly, instead of standing in the train station, we were standing in a rock tunnel but on a beautiful beach.


	2. Narnia

**WE SLOWLY WALKED** out of the rock tunnel, looking around. Lucy turned to us and smiled. Susan and I looked at each other and smiled back at Lucy. I took off with a running start with the others behind me. I started taking off my shoes, socks, sweater and blazer and ran into the water. We started splashing each other with water and Edmund grabbed me from behind and spined me around in circles. Edmund finally stopped and stared up. "Ed?" Susan tried getting Edmund's attention but he ignored her.

I placed my hand on Edmund's shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked us.

"Will where do you think?" Peter asked Edmund. "Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund said making us all look at what he was looking at.

There were ruins of something that looked familiar to me. Now we were walking through the reins wonder what is was before. Lucy and I walked over to what was left of a balcony and looked at the ocean. "Wonder who lived here?" Lucy asked Susan and I.

Susan started walking to us until she stopped and picked up something off the ground. "I think we did," Susan answered Lucy. Lucy and I walked over to Susan wonder what was in her hand. It was a gold centaur chess piece and Susan gave it to me to look at. "Hey, that's mine. From my chess set," Edmund told us as he and Peter walked over to us.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked Edmund. "Well, I didn't exactly have solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I," Edmund informed Peter.

I gave to gold centaur back to Edmund and Lucy and I looked across the ruins. I suddenly remember where we were. "Can't be," We said in unison and took off running.

Everyone else followed behind us and we ran up the stairs. Lucy and I turned to the others. "Don't you see?" Lucy asked us. "What?" Peter asked with a confused face.

I grabbed Peter and placed him in front of the (going right to left) second stone. "Imagine walls," Lucy told them. I placed Susan in front of the third stone. "And columns there," Lucy said. Edmund stood in front of the stone on the right of Peter.

Lucy and I stood in our places which mine was on in between Susan and Lucy. "And a glass roof," I said to them. They finally realised where we were standing. "Cair Paravel," Peter said softy.

We left our places and walked around Cair Paravel remember everything. Edmund and I walked together toward a rock that didn't belong. Edmund bended and had a closer look at the rock. "Catapults," He said making me widened my eyes.

"What?" Peter asked Edmund. Edmund looked up from the rock and looked at us. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked," He explained to us. Peter walked off towards a stone wall that looked familiar. He and Edmund pushed the wall revealing an old wooden door. Peter peeled away the wood and pushed open the door. He then ripped a bit of his shirt and tied it to a stick. "Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter asked Edmund who had a bag with him.

"No, but..." Edmund paused as he dug through his bag pulling put a torch. "Will this help?" Edmund asked his brother.

Peter sighed and said "You might have mention that a bit sooner." I chuckled and Edmund through the doorway with me behind him. We walked down the stairs and at the end of the passageway, we see glimpses of light. Once we reached the end, we saw our chests that were still standing. We continued to walk down some more stairs until we reached the iron door. Peter pushed it open and was shocked as I was. "I can't believe it's all still here," He said with a shocked tone.

Lucy and I ran over to our chests and opened them. My weapons, jewellery, clothes and more were in my chest. "I was so tall," Lucy said and I turned to her to see her holding one of her dresses in front of her. "Well you were older then," Susan told her sister.

"As suppose to hundred years later when you're younger," Edmund said and I turned to see him with one of his helmets that was now too big for him.

I giggled and frowned when I noticed something from my chest was missing. "What wrong, Kahlan?" Susan asked noticing the frown on my face. "The necklace Father Christmas gave me isn't here," I said softy.

Susan sadly smiled at me and turned back to her chest and noticed something from hers was missing as well. "What is it?" Lucy asked his sister. "My horn. Must of left it on my saddle. The day we went back," Susan told Lucy.

Peter walked over to his chest and opened it. We turned to him and he grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter shall meet its death," Peter read from the blade of his sword.

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," I continued Peter. Everyone turned to me to see tears in my eyes. "Everyone we knew. Mr Tummus and the Beavers. They're all gone," I said softy and Susan wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I think it's time we find out what's going on," Peter said to us. I got change into my black Narnian travelling dress with my daggers in my boots, my bow and arrows strapped to my back and my sword strapped to my waist and we set off the find some answers.


	3. The Horn

**"DROP HIM!" SUSAN** shouted to the soldiers in boat as we all ran up and draw our weapons.

The soldiers dropped the dwarf into the water. One of them picked up a crossbow, and Susan shoot him. The other jumped into the water and swam away. The dwarf sank to the bottom, and Peter dive in and pulled him to shore. Edmund pulled the boat in. Lucy cut the dwarf's bonds with her dagger. "'Drop him'?! That's the best you can come up with?" The dwarf asked us as he pulled his gag off.

"A simple thank-you would suffice," Susan informed him.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," The dwarf told us angrily.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter snapped back at the dwarf.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked him.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do," The dwarf answered Lucy.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked in confusion.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf asked us.

"It's a bit of a long story," I informed the dwarf who looked at me in confusion.

Susan handed Peter's sword back to him. The dwarf noticed the hilt and looked up at Peter. He surveyed the five of us. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" He asked us in disbelief.

"High King Peter... the Magnificent," Peter introduced himself and also making me laugh when he added the last part.

Peter held out his hand towards the dwarf. "You probably could have left out the last bit," Susan told Peter.

"Probably," The dwarf said while chuckling.

"You might be surprised," Peter said as he draw out his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy," The dwarf said while staring at the sword.

"Not me. Him," Peter said as he looked at Edmund who draw his sword.

Peter handed his sword to the dwarf. He took it and then the sword dropped in the sand. Edmund smiled at Peter. Suddenly, the dwarf knocked Edmund's sword away and swang. Edmund ducked, and the dwarf hit him in the face. Edmund backed off. "Edmund!" Lucy shouted worriedly at Edmund.

"Aww, you alright?" The dwarf asked Edmund muckily.

They circled around and continued fighting. The dwarf slashed at Edmund's feet, but he jumped with both feet off the ground so that the blow went under them. A few seconds later, the Dwarf's sword flied out of his grip. The dwarf stared, and fell down in the sand. "Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all," The dwarf said making us stare at him.

"What horn?" Susan asked him.


	4. Bear Attack

**WE WERE ROWING** down a river in the boat we took from the soldiers. Peter was rowing while Edmund was steering with Lucy, Susan and I sitting at the front with the dwarf who we found out name is Trumpkin. "They're so still," I heard Lucy said as she and I looked at the still trees.

"They're trees. What do you expect?" Trumpkin asked her.

"They used to dance," I informed him and he saw the sad expressions Lucy and I had.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since," Trumpkin explained to us.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked the dwarf who turned to see at her in disbelief.

"Aslan? I thought he abandoned us after you lot did," Trumpkin informed us making Peter stop rowing.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," Peter told the dwarf.

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin snapped at Peter.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will," Peter said angrily to Trumpkin and continued rowing.

When the boat arrived at shore, Trumpkin was the first to jump out, followed by Lucy and Susan. Peter put both oars on the bottom of the boat before he got up and jumped out of the boat. Edmund followed his lead and jumped onto the shore as well. He held out his hand for me, which I gladly took. As Trumpkin put the anchor in the sand Peter, Susan, Edmund and I pulled the boat further on to the shore.

Trumpkin tied the boat down when I saw Lucy wander off and notice a bear. "Hello there! ... It's alright, we're friends," Lucy said which draw everyone's attention to her.

"Don't move your majesty!" Trumpkin warned the young queen.

The bear started charging and I saw Susan knot an arrow and I quickly draw my bow and did the same knowing that Susan won't shot. "Stay away from her!" Susan shouted to the bear which just kept charging.

"Susan, shoot!" Edmund ordered to his sister and I readied my bow, aiming at the bear.

The bear continues charging and I heard Lucy scream. Just before it reached her, I let my arrow hit the bear and it fell over. Susan looked over and sees that it was me who fired. I placed my bow away

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked as she put her bow away.

"I expect he was hungry," Trumpkin suggested and we ran over to Lucy.

Peter helped her up and pointed his sword at the bear's body. "Thanks," Lucy said to me as I came up beside her.

I smiled at her in thanks. "He was wild," Edmund stated in shock.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter told us and I took a sigh in sadness.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become," Trumpkin explained as draw his knife.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," Trumpkin explained to us as he kneeled down in front of the bear and pulled out his dagger, ending the bear's pain by stabbing his heart.

Lucy flinched at the sight and quickly hid her face in her brother's shoulder, his safe arm tightening around her. I wasn't really fond of killing animals either and turned my head to the side. I was a little startled when Edmund took my hand and entwined our fingers together, softly caressing the back of my hand with his thumb.

He held onto my hand until Trumpkin was done and we continued our trip through the woods. Peter, Susan, Lucy and Trumpkin already started to walk away and I was about to follow them when Edmund gently pulled me back by my wrist. "Yes?" I said, looking in Edmund's beautiful dark brown eyes.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for saving Lucy from the bear. It means a lot to me and my family." Edmund stuttered to me and I flashed him at smile.

"You're welcome. Though it was nothing, really. You would've done the same thing for me if I was in her position," I replied, never taking my eyes off him.

Edmund nodded. "Yeah, I would. Still thank you, though." Edmund said before he leaned in and placed his lips on my cheek, planting a sweet kiss on my cheek.

I was taken off guard, I didn't see this coming. So when Edmund pulled away, it was no surprise my cheeks turned into a shade of scarlet red on the moment. Edmund smiled. "Come on, let's go before we lose the others," he told me.

I nodded and together we quickly followed his siblings and Trumpkin.


	5. Lost

" **I DON'T REMEMBER** this way," Susan commented as Peter led us through the forest, past huge rocks.

Peter was up front, followed by Susan, Lucy and Trumpkin and with Edmund and I behind. We've been walking for quite a while now and I was getting tired. "That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads," Peter smirked, looking back at his two sisters.

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy replied wisely.

Susan and I both let out a giggle. Edmund looked at me and shook his head, a smirk plastered on his lips. "I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place," Susan muttered to her younger sister, not want for Peter to hear.

"D.L.F.?" Edmund questioned confused. Lucy eyed her sister before replying. "Dear Little Friend." The dwarf walking in front of Edmund and I and stopped walking.

I could hardly suppress a giggle and Edmund smiled. "Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" the dwarf commented, Edmund and I being the only two who heard him.

The two of us laughed at his sarcasm and continued walking. Suddenly Peter had stopped walking, his siblings, Trumpkin and I following his gesture. Peter looked around, a little disorientated.

"I'm not lost," he mumbled.

"No, you're just going the wrong way," Trumpkin replied. Peter turned around to face the dwarf.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush," Peter informed the dwarf.

"But unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing in these parts," Trumpkin explained to the king.

"That explains it then, you're mistaken," Peter spoke stubbornly, glaring down at the dwarf.

Peter turned around again and pursued his way further into the forest. "Your brother is quite persistent, isn't he?" I commented leaning my head a little towards Edmund as my eyes stayed focused on the blonde boy in front of us.

Edmund chuckled. A few moments later Peter was forced to stop again. Not because he was disorientated, but because he was standing at the edge of a cliff. Looking down the cliff he noticed the River Rush, probably like 200 feet below them. "You see, over time water erodes the earth's soil, craving deeper-" Susan's science lesson was roughly interrupted by her older brother. "Oh, shut up."

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked the dwarf, standing on the other side of Edmund.

"Yeah, falling," Trumpkin sarcastically replied.

I held back a chuckle and looked at the dwarf with raised eyebrows. Trumpkin simply shrugged. "Well, we weren't lost," Peter defended himself and turned around.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin suggested, already turning around and ready to head back.

"I'd rather that than walking," Susan mumbled, everyone silently agreeing with her, except for me.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Lucy said as she pointed to the other side of the river where I saw a flash of gold. "Don't you see he's right-" Lucy stopped talking as she turned around again and didn't see the lion, "there...?"

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked. He's been the only one who didn't believe in Aslan, simply because he'd never seen him before and he thought Aslan had abandoned Narnia.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him," Lucy explained, looking up at her older brother.

"I'm sure there any numbers of lions in this wood, just like that bear," Peter said trying to reason with Lucy.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," Lucy defended herself.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," Trumpkin spoke up.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund replied.

Peter looked at the place Lucy claimed to have seen Aslan. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy replied quietly. Peter flashed one more look to the other side of the edge before shrugging his shoulders and eyeing his youngest sister again.

"I'm sorry, Lu," he apologized, then walking away with Susan and the dwarf.

Lucy turned around and looked at the rocks across the river. Edmund and I waited for Lucy to join them and soon we followed Peter, Susan and Trumpkin to Beruna.

Hiding behind some logs, we watched as the Telmarines made themselves ready for a fight. Cutting down trees, building a bridge, making weapons out of wood. Suddenly two men on horses entered the open area in the middle of the woods. Everyone immediately ducked down and Edmund quickly pulled me closer to him

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan whispered to her older brother.

He didn't reply. He watched the Telmarines for another moment before turning back around and quietly walked back into the woods, followed by Susan, Lucy and Trumpkin. Edmund pulled me up and led me into the forest.


	6. Caspian

" **WHERE DO YOU** think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy when we finally made it back to the gorge.

"I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him," Lucy told us as she turned to face us.

"I am a grown-up," Trumpkin said making Edmund and I smile at him.

"It was right around…" Lucy said as she walked along the ground until the ground collapsed under Lucy and she screamed.

We all rushed over and saw her sitting safely just a few feet down. "… here," Lucy finished her sentence.

We walked down the path and crossed the gorge. I saw Lucy slip on some wet rocks and Trumpkin caught her. We all crossed the gorge safely and we continued walking until we found a place to make to camp.

"Lucy, you awake?" I heard Susan ask Lucy as night finally rolled around and the others were asleep.

"Hmm," Lucy replied to her sister as Susan and I both leaned on our elbows.

"Why do you think I couldn't see Aslan?" Susan asked her sister making Lucy sit up.

"You believe me?" Lucy asked Susan in disbelief.

"Well, we got across the gorge," I answered to the youngest who smiled at me.

"… I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to," Lucy answered to us.

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?"I asked her softly.

"I hoped so," Lucy informed us.

"I just got used to the idea of living in England," Susan told us and I nodded my head in agreement.

I myself had just gotten use to living a normal life in England but my heart; I knew that I wasn't a normal girl. "But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy asked her sister.

"While it lasts," Susan answered truthfully before we all fell asleep.

Next Morning

"Kahlan get up," I heard Susan say into my ear making my eyes flashed open.

I sat up to see Peter and Lucy missing so I quickly grabbed my weapons and bolted towards all the noises I could hear. "Peter!" Susan shouted as we finally reached where Lucy and Peter were.

A boy with shoulder-length, wavy dark-brown hair and brown eyes looked at the sword in his hand and saw the lion head then he looked up at Peter. "High King Peter?" The boy asked in a Spanish accent.

"I believe you called," Peter said to him making me realized that the boy was Prince Caspian.

"Well yes, but… I thought you'd be older," Caspian admitted to Peter.

"Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years," Peter said to him as he turned around.

"No! No, that's alright. You're just… You're not exactly what I expected," Caspian said as he looked at all of us and I saw his eyes linger at Susan.

"Neither are you!" Edmund said as he looked at a minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," A badger informed us when he noticed Edmund look worriedly at the minotaur.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service," A mouse told Peter.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," Lucy whispered to her sister but the mouse still heard her because he draw his sword.

"Who said that?!" The little mouse demanded making Lucy feel guilty.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized to the mouse who putted his sword away when he realized who Lucy was.

"Oh, uh… your majesty. With the greatest respect…I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia," The mouse informed Lucy making her smile brightly.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter said as he stared down at the mouse.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire," The mouse informed Peter.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get," Peter said as he turned to face Caspian.

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back," Caspian said with humour in his voice.

Caspian gave Peter back his sword which Peter sheathed it and walked away. We started walking towards where the Narnians where hiding. I was walking with Lucy and Reepicheep which was the name of the mouse we met before. I felt someone burning holes into my head so I turned to see that it was Edmund who smiled at me. I smiled back and turned back to face the way I was walking.


	7. Aslan's How

**LUCY AND I** were listening to Reepicheep talk as we were walking alongside each other as I kept looking at Edmund out of the corner of my eye as we walked. Leading the group was Peter and Caspian which you could literally cut their tense with a knife.

We arrived at the edge of the woods to see a field of green grass leading to a how covered with green overgrowth. There were people in the distance gathering at the entrance.

I noticed on approaching that they were in fact centaurs. As we crossed beneath them, their swords raised, Lucy and I smiled and waved to a rather small one.

Inside the how was a sort of underground fortress and I saw Narnians building weapons.

"Peter, you may want to see this," Susan said to Peter.

She led the rest of us, Prince Caspian included, into a sort of stone corridor with markings on the walls. The markings depicted some of our adventures the last time we came to Narnia. Even when we were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. I noticed that one of the markings of Edmund and I chasing each other before we left Narnia and smiled at the memory.

"It's us," said Susan. The others looked more closely, and then realized it too.

I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder and I looked to see it was Edmund who was also staring at the marking of him and I.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked as she gazed around.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked us incredulously and we merely gazed at him.

He led us deeper into the temple or whatever to a very dark room. He used a torch to light the room and stood back.

Lucy and I walked toward the familiar Stone Table and we turned to face the others."He must know what he's doing," I said surely, speaking of Aslan.

The others gazed up at the picture of Aslan on the wall. He looked so serious set in stone.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter said looking around at all of us and we gazed back at Aslan.

"But Aslan was the reason we won the battle against the White Witch," I spoke up. "Why not this time?"

"Maybe he thinks we can hold our own this time around." Peter snapped back at me.

I was tired of no one taking my opinions seriously. Like Lucy had said before, I was just as much a part of this as anyone else. Why wouldn't Peter and Edmund treat me as such?

"Do what you must," I said in exasperation and turned on my heel storming off.

"Let her go," I heard Lucy whisper to Edmund as I made my way through back through the temple. Men, I thought angrily as I surfaced outside the fortress. Thinking they know everything and that I haven't a clue how to do anything right!

"Hello," I said angrily to a faun sentry.

I looked up when he didn't reply and I saw in the woods, I could make out a Telmarine soldier escaping into the woods. "Go warn the others," I said to the centaur before taking off toward the woods.

By the time I got there, arrow notched at the ready, the Telmarine was nowhere in sight. I gazed off in the direction he'd left in, but saw no sign of him. Odd, I thought relaxing my bow. He couldn't have just disappear-

Suddenly, there was a large rough hand on my mouth and another around my waist. I struggled against my assailant, as he gagged and bound me. I was placed in front of him on his horse, and then he took off like lightning. Great, why I'm always the one getting kidnapped?


	8. Being Saved

**I HAD BEEN** taken to face 'King' Miraz. "What a lovely surprise. Queen Kahlan, the Truth," Miraz said to me when the guard forced me into the room.

"I would call you King but you're not one, are you?" I asked him bravely making him grab my dagger and strike me across the face.

I laughed at his pathetic attempt to hurt as I looked back up at him, licking the blood off my lip and spitting it at his feet. "Take her away," Miraz ordered the guards and I was dragged out of the room.

"I'm not afraid of you Miraz. And either are my fellow Kings and Queens!" I yelled at him before a guard wrapped his hand over my mouth and threw me into the dungeon.

I sighed. Also, for being a Narnian Queen I was sentenced to be executed that night by firing. With an arrow rather than a bullet of course. "But there must be a way out," I told the weary old man beside me who sighed.

He had told me he was a professor, locked away because he'd taught Prince Caspian about the Narnians. "There isn't. I've tried everything." he said solemnly.

Well, I thought nervously, At least I'll die for the Narnians and their freedom.

That Night

I was to be dressed up nicely and to have my hair done. The Telmarines believed that one should look their best before they 'passed on'. Prunaprismia's- Miraz's wife- maids were in charge of preparing me to die. They seemed nice enough, merely oppressed.

"You are strong women," I assured them as they braided my hair. "You don't have to let these men control you." they looked at one another fearfully, then back to me.

"Do not let the men hear you speak like that," one of them warned.

"Why not? I'm about to be killed anyway." I said trying to sound brave.

Really I was terrified. "When all is lost, you've nothing to lose."

Hours later, I was escorted to a high tower. There were three people with me there; the executioner, someone to bless me before I was killed and another to verify that I was indeed dead. I fought to keep my composure as I was blessed. That man left, and the one with the bow and arrow took careful aim, shooting to kill. He drew back his arrow, then-

"Ah!" he exclaimed as an arrow whizzed by my shoulder and hit him square in the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. Dare I turn round?

I did and was relieved to see Susan standing on the ground. Only Susan Pevensie could have nailed such a difficult target. I saluted her, and then she returned the favour before hurrying off, presumably to join the others. I looked round for a weapon as the other living Telmarine hurried away.

The man Susan had just killed had a bow and arrow, but I had never been famous for my archery skills. Please, please have something I can use. It turned out that the man had all my weapons on him so I quickly grabbed them. I opened the door which to my surprise was unlocked and quickly made my way other door. I opened it to see a Telmarine who I quickly stabbed, killing him instantly when I was startled by the sound of something dropping. I looked around to see a Telmarine guard holding a flashlight. Edmund's flashlight.

He turned it on accidentally and blinded himself. He began swaying around violently. I walked over to him and knocked the flashlight out of his hand with my bow. He drew his and prepared to strike.

"Kahlan?" I looked up distracted to see Edmund sitting on a roof.

"What are you-" the Telmarine took a blind swipe at me with his sword, following my voice no doubt. He connected with my left upper-arm. "Ow!"

"Hang on!" Edmund slid down the roof and landed on the Telmarine. He fought with him as well as I checked my wound. It was small and shallow, no big deal.

"Edmund, signal the others!" shouted Peter fighting below.

"I'm a little busy, Pete!" he replied while holding off the Telmarine

I turned back to Edmund and the Telmarine. "Hey, Telmarine!" I shouted making the Telmarine turn to face me.

I drew back my arrow and released it, hitting the Telmarine in chest and he fell to the ground. "Kahlan," he said seriously before he looked at what I was wearing. "Well, don't you look pretty," He smirked.

"Shut up," I snapped at him before slapping him across the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked me while holding his busied cheek.

"That was for not believing in me," I snapped at Edmund before grabbed the front of his shirt and clashing his lips against mine.

After about five minutes, Edmund pulled back, cheeks rosy, and ran a hand through his dark hair looking slightly dazed. "W-we should get to the others," he stuttered and I drew myself up to my fullest height and took his hand with a smile.

"Come on then," I said and we hurried along, scaling walls and rooftops looking for someone to help.

"Pick a target!" I heard someone shout and Edmund and I looked down.

There were Telmarine archers, readying to shoot, right at Peter. I quickly drew my arrow and fired it at one of the Telmarines while Edmund slide down the roof and he kicked one of the archers over the edge. I quickly joined Edmund a few seconds later. "Ed!" Peter yelled to his brother in warning looking up.

The other archers were aiming at us now and I started to draw my sword, but Edmund grabbed my hand and knocked me into a room just in time. Arrows peppered the door as he kicked it shut. "Come on!" he demanded me as he pulled me onto my feet.

The archers would be coming through at any moment. We hurried through the rooms, not sure where we were going. "We should hide," I suggested as I heard them gaining on us.

"They're too close. We have to get away," Edmund informed me making me roll my eyes.

"Where do we go?" I asked him sarcastically and he didn't answer.

We came to another wooden door and he pushed me through with no hesitation and then followed, barricading the door with his flashlight. "Uh, Edmund," I said as I looked at our surroundings.

He turned round catching his breath as well. "Ah, no," he sighed and we had just locked ourselves on a tower balcony, with no way down.

I heard the Telmarines advancing on the door and trying to break it down. I grabbed Edmund's hand as we backed away from the door. Two Telmarines burst through drawing their swords and I dug my nails into Edmund's arm.

Suddenly, Edmund got a really cheeky look on his face. He wrapped his arm around my waist and fell backwards over the edge. I didn't have time to scream before we landed on the back of a griffin. It flew us back over the castle. I was surprised to see that we had made it all the way to the other side. As we flew over the courtyard, I was saddened to see so many casualties. We caught up to Peter who was escaping on a horse. He also looked pretty torn up, close to tears in fact.

We returned to the How, Peter and Caspian were having a heated argument. I couldn't be bothered to listen however, since Trumpkin's injuries were looking as though they could be fatal.

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled to the boys as we lowered Trumpkin to the ground.

Caspian and Peter turned to look as Lucy came running. I wasn't really very fond of Trumpkin, but I knew Lucy had been. I laid a hand on his as Edmund, Lucy and I kneeled with him.

Susan kneeled as well as Lucy produced her healing cordial. She poured a drop into his mouth and we waited. Trumpkin finally took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "What are you all standing around for?" he demanded; "The Telmarines will be here soon."

And indeed they would be.


	9. The White Witch

" **HOW'S THE ARMOUR**?" Lucy asked me as I finished putting on my armour.

My armour was similar to Susan's but I had a black skirt instead of a red one like Susan. I turned around to face the younger queen when I notice the sad look on her face. "What's wrong Lu?" I asked her as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I'm afraid that the Telmarines will attach and everyone going to get hurt," Lucy admitted to me as tears ran down her cheeks.

I hugged her and let her cry into my shoulder. Once Lucy had stopped crying, she walked off to go find Peter. I was leaning against a pillar when I heard a faint growling in the distance, and my eyebrow furrowed. What the hell could that be? I jumped down from my solitary pillar and headed down to where I heard the noise. It was near the tomb, so I discreetly picked my dress up so that it wouldn't trip over it, and headed down their slowly, making sure I had a dagger at the ready and hid in the shadows. " _I am hunger... I am thirst... I can fat for a hundred years, and not die... I can lie a hundred nights on the ice, and not freeze... I can drink... blood and not burst. Show, me, YOUR ENEMIES!_ " a dog like voice said, growling between each statement.

Then, a higher pitch voice said, "What you hate, so will we, no one hates, better than us," I gulped, grasping my dagger firmly.

"And you can promise Miraz's death?" I heard Caspian's voice asked.

"And more..." the high pitch voice said. What does that even mean?

I heard a sword be put away and cringe. "Let the circle be drawn!" the high voice demanded and there was a scratching at the ground and a Latin speech.

I quickly peaked around the corner for a split second, before hiding to see Caspian was standing in the middle of a circle with two odd looking creatures and Nikabrik.

There was a smashing sound and I cringed, listening to ice crack and form. It ended swiftly, but a beating sound replaced it. It was almost like a heartbeat, as if something was being created. "Wait! This isn't what I wanted!" I heard Caspian's voice say in panic, and I had the nerve to look around the corner once more.

A woman was in the ice, she had blonde hair in dreadlocks, floating around, a pointed face and a distinguished jaw. Her blue eyes stood out in the ice as a white dress flew everywhere. I recognise the woman as The White Witch, the one who tried to kill us when we first arrived in Narnia.

Caspian was being held in place, by a hairy creature - a werewolf. "One drop of Adam's and you free me. Then I am yours, my King," The Witch's said in the fake soft tone.

"Dear Kahlan, come to me," Her voice started playing with my mind but I resistant her.

The hag forcedly grabbed my arm and pulled me next to the circle Caspian was standing in. I looked at Caspian who looked as scared I felt. The hag drew a knife and Caspian struggled against it. I went to go disarm the thing but I couldn't. "Nah ah, Kahlan," The evil witch told me and I sent her an evil glare.

"Does it actually look like I care about what you say or what your minions do?" I asked her, as I heard a slice and Caspian's noises of discomfort.

I looked at him and he had his face changing due to pain and his hand had a distinct line of blood on it. The Witch kissed her hand and extended it forward, breaking through the ice barrier. I looked in between Caspian and the Witch to see two very different expressions, one of fear, pain and regret and the other of mercilessness, maliciousness and twisted happiness. I tried to move the two creatures away from Caspian but I couldn't. Eventually, Caspian went into a trance, his face went dreamy and the Witch's smirk grew.

"Stop!" Peter's voice yelled. I look around to see Peter, Trumpkin and Edmund.

I grabbed my dagger pathetically as they all started attacking the little bastards. I decided to stop Caspian instead of fighting. I heard Lucy crying out in pain, as she was younger she couldn't fight as well as the others. I tried shaking Caspian, slapping him, wiping the blood off his hand but nothing worked. "Come on Caspian. Fight it, fight her. Please Caspian," I tried pleading with him. "Come on!" the Witch's voice pleaded, as she couldn't get any further out of the ice wall.

"Get away from them!" Peter shouted before he pushed both Caspian and I out of the circle, making us both fall to the ground. I landed next to Caspian on my back, who was looking so ashamed with himself.

Caspian was panting and I got up to stand beside Lucy who hugged me around my waist. "Peter, dear. I've missed you. Come. Just one drop, you know you can't do this alone," The Witch's voice rang through the air and she placed Peter under her trance, making him start to drop his sword.

We both looked up at the Witch, who now had a blade through her mid section. She gasped, not realising what just happened. The ice wall broke into a million pieces and Edmund stood there, holding his sword up with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "I know, you had it sorted," Edmund snapped at his brother, which made Peter look at him funnily.

He walked off, breathing heavily and revealing Aslan once more. "Edmund," I called out as I ran after him.

"Edmund," I breathed out as I finally caught up to him and placed my hands on his shoulder, making him stop walking.

Edmund turned to me and I looked into his brown eyes. "You alright?" I asked him, knowing seeing the White Witch again would affect him.

Instead of answering my question, Edmund pressed his lips against mine and I kissed back before he pulled away and continued walking away. I was in a trance for about a second when I realized he just did that so he could walk away from me.

I stomped my foot in anger and walked away from to go find the others.


	10. Plan

**I WAS STANDING** on the ledge, overlooking the area when the Telmarines arrived. Soon the others joined me as we all watched Telmarine army approach as Miraz who was in full gold armour, ride to the front. We were all now in the Stone Table room where we were making plans.

"Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending two little girls alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?" Trumpkin asked as anger started coating his voice.

I stood behind Lucy, next to Susan as the others were spread out across the room.

"It's our only chance," Peter answered and I decided to cut in.

"And she won't be alone," Susan informed Trumpkin as I placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder and Trumpkin walked over to us.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" His voice held deep sadness.

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy and Queen Kahlan haven't. And neither have I," Trufflehunter said and I smiled at the badger as we heard a sword be drawn.

"For Aslan," Reepicheep said as he placed his sword over his chest.

"For Aslan!" A bear repeated making me believe that we still had hope of getting Narnia back.

Peter looked at the bear before exchanging looks with the rest of us. "I'm going with you," Trumpkin said to Lucy.

"No, we need you here," Lucy informed the dwarf as she stepped forward and placed on a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy, Kahlan and Susan get back," Peter informed everyone.

"If I may..." The voice of Caspian rang through the room as he got up and stepped forward. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time," Caspian continued and I knew what he was talking about.

Peter would challenge Miraz to a duel and Miraz would have to accept.

As Peter and Edmund got ready for the battle, Lucy and I climbed up onto Caspian's horse while had been given her own horse.

"Destier has always served me well. You are in good hands," Caspian informed us as he tightened the saddle.

"Or hooves," Lucy said with a chuckle making me laugh along with her.

Lucy was holding onto my waist while I was holding onto the reins. Caspian smiled at the younger girl and then he looks up at Susan as he did checks over everything. "Good luck," He said to her which Susan bushed it off with a 'thanks' making me roll my eyes at her.

Caspian reached into his pocket and pulled out Susan's horn. "Maybe it is time you had this back," He informed her as he held it up for her to take.

"Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again," Was all Susan said before we started riding through the tunnels.

"'You might need to call me again'?" Lucy repeated what her older sister said as it echoed through the tunnels.

"Oh, shut up," Was all Susan could say before we continued making our way to the forest.

In the forest, I looked behind to see Telmarine soldiers on horseback pursuing us. "They've seen us!" Lucy shouted as I continued riding faster.

Suddenly, Susan stopped her horse and climbed off before setting the horse back on its way back to the How. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked her older sister who readied her bow.

"I'm sorry, Lu. It looks like you two will be going alone after all," Susan said before I rode off.

I stopped and Lucy and I took one last glance at Susan, and then we disappeared.


	11. The Return of the Lion

**LUCY WAS HOLDING** onto reins as I readied my bow as we were still being pursued by a Telmarine on horseback. I loosed an arrow just as a familiar lion jumped out and roared. Destier reared and we fell off onto the hard ground. We looked up at the lion just before he jumped over our heads, knocking the soldier off his horse. Lucy and I ran to the top of the hill...and there he was and looked at us. "Aslan!" We both shouted in unison as we ran towards him and we embraced.

"I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it. But the others wouldn't believe me," Lucy informed Aslan as we sat crossed legged in front of him.

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" He asked and Lucy's eyes dropped with sadness.

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone. Why haven't you shown yourself? I thought you'd come roaring in to save us like last time," I informed the lion who smiled wisely at him.

"Things never happen the same way twice," He informed us and I started playing with my bow.

"If I had come earlier... everyone who died... could I have stopped that?" Lucy asked and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy. But what will happen is another matter entirely," Aslan said to her.

"You"ll help?" I asked him, knowing the others needed help.

"Of course, as will you," Aslan informed us making Lucy fidget with nerves.

"Oh, well I wish I was braver," Lucy said nervously.

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness. Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" Aslan asked us before he roared his mighty roar.

Lucy and I hopped onto Aslan's back and he took off. I noticed that we were making our way to the river where I saw the Telmarines retreating to. Lucy and I quickly got off and stood on the other side of the bridge where the others were on the opposite side.

The Telmarines reached the bridge and started crossing. Halfway down, one of Miraz's men brought the army to a screeching halt when he noticed Lucy and I. Lucy draw her dagger as I readied my bow and smiled and then, Aslan joined us. The man stared more before he looked ahead, and then back, and yelled, "Charge!"

The Telmarines charged towards us and the lion roared making the Telmarines stop. The water beneath the bridge started behaving strangely. Then it shot up and formed a river-god. The river-god lifted up the bridge and soldiers fell off. The man stood alone on the bridge in the river-god's hands. He swang his sword wildly as the water came crashing down on him. The Telmarines climbed out of the water, handing their swords to the Narnians as the others made their way towards us. Lucy and I stood by Aslan's side as Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian kneeled before the lion.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia," Aslan said and Peter, Susan, and Edmund rosed but Caspian stayed kneeling.

"All of you," Aslan said as he emphasised 'all'

"I do not think I am ready," Caspian informed the great lion.

"It's for that very reason I know that you are," Aslan informed him before Caspian rose to his feet.

Suddenly, we heard music as several mice walked up, carrying Reepicheep on a little stretcher. Lucy gave Reepicheep a drop from her cordial. He breathed and sat up. "Oh, thank you, Your Majesty..." He said before he saw Aslan.

"Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honour to be..." Reepicheep stopped his sentence when tried to bow but stumbled forward.

He looked behind and realizes that his tail was missing. "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?" He asked Lucy who looked down at her cordial.

"I don't think it does that," Lucy informed the mouse.

"You can have a go," Reepicheep encouraged the girl making Aslan chuckle.

"It becomes you well, Small One," Aslan explained to him.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse," Reepicheep informed the great lion.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend," Aslan suggested to the mouse.

"Well, it's not just the honour. It's also great for balance... and climbing... and grabbing things," Reepicheep listed his reasons making Aslan smile at him.

The other mice draw their swords and hold them to their tails. "May it please your high Majesty; we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief," Another mice suggested and Aslan laughed

"Not for your honour, but for the love of your people..." Aslan informed the mouse before Reepicheep tail grew back.

"Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility," Reepicheep thanked the lion and I smiled at the excited mouse.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan asked and we all looked over to Trumpkin.

Trumpkin looked over nervously and he slowly walked over and bowed before the lion. Aslan roared and Trumpkin shuddered. "Do you see him now?" Lucy asked jokily making us all laugh.


	12. Returning Home

" **MIND ME ASKING** why you're up here alone?" I heard Edmund ask me as I stared at the scenery from the abandoned balcony.

It was night time and as the Narnians celebrated earning back their home, I left to get away from the noises and Edmund must have followed me. I didn't turn to face him as I felt him lean against the rails next to me. "I need somewhere to think," I admitted to him and I heard him sigh.

"I need to ask you this, why did you kiss me on the night of the raid?" Edmund asked me and I felt my cheek start getting hot.

Damn, I was hoping he had forgotten about that. "I'm guessing you have no idea about a girl liking you, do you?" I bluntly out, words slipping from my mouth without my control.

His eyes widened as I just practically admitted my feelings to him. After a few minutes of Edmund just staring at me, I decided to walk away but he grabbed my forearm before I could. As I opened my mouth to speak, he grabbed my face in between his hand and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock before I let the kiss happen. We broke apart before smiling at each other and continued kissing. So there under the moonlight (so cheesy), we stood there on that balcony, kissing with all our feelings finally revealed to each other.

 **Next Day**

Outside the castle, all the Telmarine people and the Narnians have gathered with The Pevensies, Aslan, Caspian and I standing in front of them. I was fiddling with the sleeve of royal blue with white lace dress.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers," Caspian explained to the Telmarines.

"It has been generations since we left Telmar," One of the Telmarine lords said.

"We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens," Aslan informed as he looked over at us.

"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start," Aslan said and there was silence until someone spoke.

"I'll go. I will accept the offer," The man that spoke I recognised as Miraz's right hand man.

"So will we," Prunaprismia said as she stepped forwards with her son in her hands.

Her and another Telmarine Lord followed Glozelle and stood before Aslan.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good," Aslan informed them as breathed on them, and then the tree behind Caspian twisted, forming a round opening.

They walked through the door in the air... and vanished from sight making the people gasp.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?!" One of the Telmarines asked throughout the crowd.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice though with no delay," Reepicheep said to Aslan as I saw Peter and Susan look at each other.

Aslan looked over at them and Peter stepped forward. "We'll go," Peter said and I stared at him in shock.

"We will?" Edmund asked his brother while grabbing my hand.

"Come on. Our time's up," Peter told us before walking over to Caspian and offered his sword.

"After all, we're not really needed here anymore," Peter said as Caspian took the sword.

"I will look after it until your return," Caspian informed him and Susan stepped forward.

"I'm afraid that's just it. ... We're not coming back," Susan admitted making my eyes widened in shock.

"We're not?" Lucy asked in a sad tone of voice.

"You three are," Peter said as he looked at Aslan before continuing. "At least, I think he means you three."

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked Aslan.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own," Aslan informed us.

"It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you‟ll see too. Come on," Peter said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away to say goodbye.

Peter shook Glenstorm's hand. Lucy and I curtsied to Trumpkin and he nodded before we embraced. When we broke apart, I saw Susan walk up to Caspian.

"I'm glad I came back," Susan admitted to Caspian as we stood by and watched them.

"I wish we had more time together," He said to her making Susan give him a sad smile.

"It would never have worked anyway," Susan said to him which made him give a look of confusion.

"Why not?" Caspian asked.

"I am 1300 years older than you," Susan told him making me lightly chuckle at them.

Susan walked away, and then turned back. She kissed Caspian, and then they embraced. "I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy whispered to us as we continued staring at the hugging couple.

"I'm older and don't think I WANT to understand," Edmund said, emphasized 'want'.

Susan walked away and joined us before we started making our way to the door. Edmund, Peter, Susan went first, leaving Lucy and I last. We took one last look back at Aslan, and then walked through the door in the air, and back to London and the train arrived. The geeky boy that was talking to Susan earlier boarded and then looked back.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" The boy asked to Susan making us all look at her in confusion.

We then all grabbed our luggage and boarded the train. Edmund was looking through his bag when he asked us something. "Do you think there's any way we could get back?"

We all looked at him and Edmund looked up. "I've left my new torch in Narnia!" He informed us making us all laugh.

The doors closed before the train pulled away from the station. I rested my head on Edmund's shoulder as I watched the world pass by through the windows.


End file.
